Daleks on Mobius
by TheFndObsCmdn
Summary: The TARDIS takes The Doctor and Rose to Mobius. After they become acquainted with our Mobian heroes, they're all greeted with some unexpected visitors. Why do the daleks want to capture Sonic the Hedgehog? Rated T for violence and language. Read and enjoy
1. Robbery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is my first crossover and I think I actually did a nice job of it. So, nothing much else to say so, read and enjoy! Oh, wait! Timeline! This takes place after Age of Steel for The Doctor and Rose and sometime in Sonic's untold future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler was holding on to the TARDIS console as the time-ship rattled and jerked under the control of its somewhat mad pilot. She watched as the tall, thin man who looked like he was in his early thirties pressed buttons, flipped switches, and pulled levers. He was wearing a brown, pinstripe suit and white, high-top converse sneakers. Rose heard the metallic whooshing sound that the ship made during flight. She loved that sound.<p>

"Where are we going now?" she asked the tall man.

"I don't know!" he said gleefully. "I set the destination to random. All I know for sure is it's a planet with life on it. After that, who knows?"

"Cool!" said Rose excitedly.

"Yeah!" replied the man excitedly. He ran to the other side of the console and pressed a couple more buttons. The TARDIS settled down slightly and then came to a complete stop.

"So where are we, Doctor?" asked Rose, looking at the screen on the console and trying to decipher the strange, Gallifreyan symbols that it displayed.

"Let's find out," said The Doctor, ignoring the screen, grabbing his long trench coat off the coral pillar, and heading for the door. He opened it and gestured to Rose to follow. "C'mon! Let's not spoil the surprise. Where's the fun in that?"

"Alright," said Rose with a smile as she followed The Doctor out the door. She stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the ground outside. It was sidewalk. She looked around and saw people walking around. There were skyscrapers and buildings. It looked like a regular city.

"Are we on Earth?" asked Rose. "Seriously? You put the setting on 'random' and the TARDIS brings us to Earth again? What are the odds of that?" The Doctor pulled a small, metal tool with a blue light out of the pocket inside his coat and pressed a button on it. It made a metallic buzzing noise and he waved it back and forth in front of himself.

"Sonic screwdriver says 'no'," said The Doctor as he put the tool away. "Not the same kind of atmosphere."

"Are we safe then?" asked Rose in concern.

"Oh, yeah," said The Doctor. "But it definitely tells us it's not Earth." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fox-like biped jumped down in front of them and ran down the sidewalk.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" he yelled as he ran away from them.

"So does that," said The Doctor. "That's not of any Earth origin."

"Well, we saw talking, humanoid cats on New Earth," said Rose.

"Yeah, but that definitely wasn't a cat," said The Doctor.

"So you're saying that the only humanoid-animal life forms on New Earth were cats?" asked Rose.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said The Doctor. Rose looked across the street at what looked like a shop window. She saw a sign that read "50% OFF ALL PRODUCTS" in large letters.

"That signs in English, though," said Rose. "Oh, no, that's the translation thingy from the TARDIS, isn't it?"

"Normally, I'd say yes," said The Doctor with a sigh. "But not right now. That sign is in English."

"Really?" asked Rose. "How's that?"

"I don't know," said The Doctor. "Why don't we look around and see if there's anything else that's interesting to see." He took her by the hand and pulled her along with him down the sidewalk. She followed him eagerly down the street and they both disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up to the sun in his face. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the sunlight flooding his room through his window. He sat up in his bed, stretched his arms out above his head, and yawned. Then he collapsed back down on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He heard the front door of his apartment open and shut.<p>

"SONIC!" yelled a familiar voice from the front door. "SONIC! You there?" The cobalt hedgehog got out of bed and put his shoes and gloves on.

"Yeah, one minute Tails!" yelled Sonic. He walked down the hallway outside his bedroom and out into the living room of his apartment. He saw the two-tailed fox sitting on the couch in his living room.

"Hey there, Tails," he greeted the fox. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd say 'hi'," said Tails happily. "Oh, who put that huge, blue phone-box thing in the alley by the building, because I was coming here through the alley and it was blocking the exit. I had to fly over it."

"I don't know," said Sonic with a shrug. "Never noticed it before."

"Really?" asked Tails.

"Nope, and I walked down the alley yesterday," said Sonic.

"Oh," said Tails. "Well, I hope they move it soon." He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on while Sonic grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk in it. He ate the cereal and sat down next to Tails on the couch. They sat and watched TV for a while until they were interrupted by a news bulletin.

"Breaking news here," started the anchorwoman, who was a brown fox. "The Station Square Bank downtown has been held up. Police have not been able to confirm the perpetrator yet, but there have been witness reports of a black wolf who was acting suspicious in the building shortly before the silent alarm of the bank was triggered. Police report that the perpetrator is said to be armed and very dangerous."

"Sonic, a bank robbery," interrupted Tails. "Let's go stop a bank robbery."

"Okay," said Sonic. "Why not? I don't really have anything else to do right now."

"Cool!" said Tails as he ran to the door. Sonic followed and they headed towards the bank.

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do first?" asked Rose excitedly.<p>

"Well, I think that whatever we do is gonna cost money," said The Doctor. "So, I think we should go find a bank and get some of the local currency."

"Good idea," said Rose with a smile. They walked down the street a couple blocks before they came to a bank.

"Here we are," said The Doctor as they walked through the front doors.

"Why don't we just sonic the ATM machine outside the building?" asked Rose.

"Because we don't know if they're deadlocked," said The Doctor. "If we trigger an alarm, who knows what could happen. But we could be a lot more successful walking in and fooling a teller."

"Oh," replied Rose understandingly. "But how are we gonna fool the teller? We're gonna need a cover."

"I was just gonna look at a credit card so I can rig my psychic paper to act like one," said The Doctor. "I'm not gonna go stealing from people."

"What about the bank?" asked Rose.

"Okay, fine, I'm stealing from a bank. Happy now?" said The Doctor.

"Sure," said Rose with a smart smile. They walked up to an open teller.

"Hello, sir and ma'am," said the female teller with a friendly voice. She was a thin, black-furred squirrel with long, curly, black hair. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know how I could open a credit card account," said The Doctor.

"Well, sir, you need to take one of these forms and fill them out at-," started the teller.

"Never mind that," said The Doctor as he held up his psychic paper. "I'm with the police doing an investigation. I need to look at your standard credit card. Do you have a blank one or something I could see?"

"Certainly," she said as she handed him a blank credit card. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the magnetic strip. Then he took a good look at it and gave it back to her.

"Thank you, that will be all I need," said The Doctor as he pocketed his screwdriver. He turned around, took one look at the door, and turned back to the teller. He took out his screwdriver again. "Now, do you think you could get me a list of all the customers that have applied for a credit card of that kind in the last three months?"

"First I need to know why," she replied. The Doctor was about to reply when he was cut off by an angry voice behind him.

"Everybody put their hands in the air!" screamed the voice. The Doctor turned around and saw a black wolf holding a gun that was pointed at the ceiling. He fired off a couple rounds from the gun in his hand. The two security guards at the door pulled out their guns.

"Oh good, two on one," said Rose in relief. "Hopefully this will be over soon." The Doctor looked at them.

"No, they won't be helping us right now," said The Doctor. Then, as if on cue, the two security guards grabbed two people who were trying to run out the door.

"Oh no, they're with him?" asked Rose in an annoyed voice. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the gun of one of the guards and activated it. It buzzed for a moment before the gun exploded in the guard's hand and he dropped it. The gun was in pieces on the ground.

"Everyone on the ground!" shouted the wolf angrily, seeming to ignore the exploding gun. The Doctor pocketed the screwdriver and sat down next to Rose on the ground. A brown, female squirrel with short brown hair, wearing a blue vest with matching, shin-high, combat boots crawled over to them.

"What'd you do to that guard's gun?" asked the squirrel quietly.

"Nothing, what makes you think I did it?" asked The Doctor innocently.

"I'm not an idiot," said the squirrel. "I saw that tool thing you had. What is it?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver," said The Doctor. "I used it to ignite the round in the chamber to cause the gun to misfire."

"Sonic screwdriver?" asked the squirrel, trying to look as natural as possible as the armed wolf looked over everyone.

"Yeah," said The Doctor.

"Hey, stop talking!" barked the wolf as he aimed his gun at The Doctor. The Doctor stopped talking and the wolf turned to his partners. "Go empty out the safe. Make one of the tellers open it for you."

"No, stay there and drop your weapons," ordered a cocky voice from the entrance. Everyone's attention turned to the source of the order. There was a cobalt-furred animal standing in the door. A small fox kit stood next to him, smiling happily.

"Who's that?" Rose asked The Doctor.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Tails," said the squirrel quietly.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," said the wolf evilly. "You come to stop me?"

"Yeah," said Sonic with a confident smile. "Now why don't you make this easy for all of us and put the gun down?"

"No, you're gonna stand down," said the wolf. Then he bent down and grabbed the squirrel sitting next to Rose and held her in front of him with his gun to her head. "Or your precious princess gets it." The two guards turned to Sonic and Tails, one aiming his gun at Sonic, the other in a fighting stance, ready to take on Tails.

"Tails?" said the blue hedgehog.

"Ready," said the fox. Then, in a flash of blue and orange fur, the hedgehog took down the unarmed guard with a roundhouse kick and the fox did, what seemed to The Doctor, a tuck-and-roll in the air and flew at the armed guard at car speeds and blasted him into the wall behind him, landing on his feet and turning to face the wolf.

"Okay, change of plans," said the wolf. "You go get the money for me and the princess lives. Don't try anything funny. There's no other way to save her."

"No way," said the hedgehog with a shrug.

"You don't want to save her?" asked the wolf teasingly. Then, in a blur of brown fur, the squirrel grabbed the gun and the hand holding it, twisted hard, sending the gun to the floor, elbowed the wolf to the face, turned around and grabbed the wolf's head, kneed him in the stomach, and then kneed him again in the face. She let go of him and let him fall to the ground. She kicked the gun over to the hedgehog.

"Who says I need saving?" she asked rhetorically to the unconscious wolf in a mocking tone. "Sonic, get the police in here and have them clean it up. Tails, make sure these two don't leave." She pointed to The Doctor and Rose.

"Wait, why do we have to stay?" asked Rose in complaint.

"Because I wanna ask you two some questions and I don't want you running," said the squirrel. "And you two just smell like runners." She smiled and walked over to the blue hedgehog. The Doctor watched as the fox seemed to twist his tail around behind him and fly over to them, using his tail as an equivalent to a helicopter propeller. He landed in front of them and The Doctor noticed that he had two tails instead of just one.

"So, I guess that's why they call you 'Tails'," said The Doctor, pointing at the pair of tails behind the fox.

"Yeah," said Tails happily. He saluted casually to The Doctor and Rose. "Hello, there. As you have figured out, my name is Tails, and I am going to be your guard for right now. Try to run and I will not hesitate to drop you both before you can figure out what hit you."

"Okay then," said The Doctor casually. "We won't run. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how do you do that tail-helicopter thing?"

"I just twist my tails around in the air and they lift me up," said Tails with a smile.

"Really?" asked Rose in a surprised voice.

"How?" asked The Doctor disbelievingly. "How is that possible? That should not be remotely physically possible."

"I know, right?" said Tails, still smiling. "I've done the math, I've examined it on paper, I've said exactly the same thing, yet it works. I have no idea how. Makes absolutely no sense." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, leaned toward Tails, and started scanning the fox.

"Really?" he asked, amazed. He scanned Tails' head, his tails, and his chest before Tails interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" asked Tails cautiously.

"I'm scanning you," said The Doctor absentmindedly.

"For what?" asked Tails.

"Biological abnormalities that could cause that phenomenon of tail-induced flight," said The Doctor.

"What are you scanning me with?" asked Tails.

"My sonic screwdriver," said The Doctor.

"And did you find anything?" asked Tails, now wearing a face that clearly said that he thought the man was bonkers.

"No, and that's scaring me a bit," said The Doctor as he put the screwdriver away. Then he smiled gleefully. "That is spooky. Spooky in a good way, but spooky nonetheless. Have you been able to do that all your life?"

"It took a little practice, but yeah," said Tails. The Doctor stood up, dwarfing the fox in size now that he was at his full height. Rose stood up next to him. "So, who are you two?"

"Well, my name's The Doctor," said The Doctor with a smile. "And this is my friend Rose Tyler."

"The Doctor?" asked Tails confusedly.

"Yep," said The Doctor.

"People just call you 'The Doctor'," said Tails, still confused.

"Yep," replied The Doctor happily.

"Okay then," said Tails.

"So, Tails, what's your real name?" asked The Doctor.

"What's yours?" asked Tails.

"The Doctor," said The Doctor.

"What if I were to tell you that Tails is my real name?" asked Tails with a smart smile.

"I wouldn't believe you for a second," said The Doctor. Tails leaned his head on his shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"My real name's Miles, but I like Tails," said Tails. "The only people who are allowed to call me 'Miles' are my parents."

"Ah," replied The Doctor.

"Yeah," said Tails. "So, you're not gonna tell me yours, are you?"

"Nope," said The Doctor.

"You're as bad as Sonic," said Tails with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"He won't tell anyone his real name," said Tails. "The only people who know are his parents and they won't tell either."

"Oh," said The Doctor with a nod. "And who is Sonic exactly?"

"Well, you're joking, right?" said Tails in a concerned voice. "You don't know who Sonic the Hedgehog is?"

"Not a clue," said The Doctor.

"They don't know who I am either, Tails," chimed in the squirrel as she walked up to them. "Which is why I want to question them."

"Right, you're the princess," said The Doctor.

"See? We know who you are," said Rose.

"Then what's my name?" asked the squirrel. The Doctor stared at her for a while he thought the question over.

"Alright, you got me," he said with a submissive sigh.

"So who are you?" asked the squirrel.

"First, what's your name?" asked Rose.

"Sally Acorn," said the squirrel. "Now, you answer my question."

"I'm The Doctor, this is Rose," The Doctor pointed to Rose.

"Doctor who?" asked Sally suspiciously.

"Just 'The Doctor'," said The Doctor.

"Just 'The Doctor'?" asked Sally with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah," said The Doctor.

"So, next question," said Sally. "Why don't you know who I am? Or Sonic, for that matter?"

"I'm an alien," said The Doctor. "I came here in my time-ship. I have no idea what planet I'm on. I travel around with my friend here. I came here with her for a leisure visit of your lovely planet and became the unfortunate victim of a bank robbery." Sally laughed slightly at this.

"Nice story," she said with a sassy smile. "Now, how 'bout a proper answer?"

"Well, I could give you a 'proper answer'," said The Doctor. He gestured air-quotes with his fingers when he said "proper answer". "But then I would be lying."

"Okay then," said Sally, smile faltering slightly.

"My turn now," said The Doctor. "Who's the blue... Hedgehog, wasn't it?"

"That's Sonic," said Tails. "I told you that. He's the hero of the planet, vigilante superhero, fastest thing alive, etcetera, etcetera."

"And the cockiest, most annoying, grand-standing, attention-seeking living thing you will ever meet," said Sally with another sassy smile. "Now it's my turn. What was that thing you blew up the guard's gun with?"

"My sonic screwdriver," said The Doctor.

"Let me see it," said Sally, holding out an open hand expectantly. The Doctor pulled it out of his coat and handed it to her.

"Tails," she said as she handed it to the fox. He looked it over, activated it and deactivated it a couple times, and slid the head up and down a few times.

"Definitely nothing I've ever seen before," said Tails with a shrug. She shot a surprised glance at him.

"That's because it's alien," said The Doctor as he extended his hand for the screwdriver. Tails handed it back to him.

"Okay, you two are coming with me," said Sally.

"Hold on a minute, it's my turn," said The Doctor.

"His turn for what?" asked the blue hedgehog as he walked over to them.

"My turn to ask a question," said The Doctor. "Now, exactly what planet are we on?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Sonic with a cocked eyebrow. "That's the question you choose? There are so many better questions. Like 'Who was that horrible bank robber?' or 'Who's this handsome blue hedgehog that just saved us from said horrible bank robber?'" He winked at Rose and flashed her a smile.

"Ooh! I've got one!" said Rose sarcastically with an ice cold look for Sonic. "Who's the blue hedgehog who's about to have a few blotches of black added to his blue? And if I remember correctly, I believe it was her who took the robber down." She pointed to Sally. "You just took out his lackey." Sonic smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I like her," said Sally with an amused smile for Sonic. "Careful, Sonic. I don't think you wanna mess with her."

"So, who are these two anyway?" asked Sonic in an annoyed voice.

"Sonic, this is The Doctor and Rose Tyler," said Sally. "He says they're aliens who came here for a 'leisure visit' to our planet."

"Oh, I see," said Sonic.

"So, like I said before, what planet are we on?" asked The Doctor.

"You're on planet Mobius," said Tails.

"Mobius," said Rose. "Where's that, Doctor?"

"I don't know," said The Doctor. "Another spooky thing about today."

"This one good-spooky, too?" asked Rose.

"I have no idea," said The Doctor.

"Okay then," said Rose.

"Now it's my turn," said Sally. "I need you two to come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked The Doctor.

"Where should we take them, Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Psych ward," said Sonic with a chuckle.

"I don't know," said Sally. "I think these two are telling the truth."

"You think they're telling the truth about being aliens?" asked Sonic.

"Well, we can all say that it's not the strangest thing that's happened to us," said Sally.

"But that doesn't mean it's actually happening," said Sonic in protest.

"If you want us to stay where you can find us," cut in The Doctor. "I think that's what you're going for anyway. I can go back to my spaceship. It's easy to find and I swear we'll stay here."

"Where's your ship?" asked Tails.

"It's a big, blue box somewhere a couple blocks down the road," said The Doctor with a smile. "Let us take you there and I can prove to you that we're not crazy."

"Wait, like a big, blue phone booth kinda thing?" asked Tails. "I saw it this morning. I had to jump over it on my way to Sonic's."

"Oh, that was you?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, you two were the people I landed in front of," said Tails.

"So, you've seen this blue box, Tails?" asked Sally.

"Yeah," said Tails.

"Well, then, Doctor," said Sally. "Why don't you lead us to your spaceship?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how'd I do? I'll try and update soon. So, read, review, alert, tell friends, and remember: Always bring a banana to a party. Haha!<br>**


	2. Kidnapping

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everybody! Here's chapter two! I've had this done for a while, but I thought that I should wait for today because TODAY IS THE PREMIER OF THE NEW DOCTOR WHO! YAAAAAYYY! Sorry, lost it for a second there. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. So, read and enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Status report?" asked the strange robot of its identical brother robot. It was five feet tall, golden and bronze, it had a large eye stalk protruding from its head, and what looked like an egg-beater and a toilet plunger on a stick protruding from its midsection. It didn't look like a person though. It didn't have legs, arms, or any humanoid resemblance at all. It was square-shaped-ish and glided on a flat, rectangular rubber thing that the Mobian prisoner imprisoned in front of them could only compare to the bottom of a bumper car.<p>

"The prisoner refuses to give us the desired information," replied the second robot in its metallic, emotionless, computerized voice.

"Continue the interrogation," said the first robot. "We need the exact location of the power source if we are to make the extraction."

"Affirmative," said the second. It turned to the echidna that was strapped to a table in front of it. "Do you have knowledge of the power source we speak of?"

"What power source?" asked the echidna in a pained voice. These robots had tortured him. He was in pain.

"Scans of your planet revealed a large concentration of energy somewhere on your planet's surface," said the robot. "We were unable to confirm a definitive location of the power source, so we abducted you to acquire this information."

"Well, that sucks for you," said the red echidna that was strapped to the table. He flashed a pained, cocky smile at the robot. "I'll never talk."

"Talking will not be necessary," said the robot. "I can extract the information from your brainwaves, but you would not survive the process."

"Oh, so you're too cowardly to take my life," laughed the echidna.

"No," said the robot shortly. "Daleks do not experience cowardice. I simply found it more convenient to keep you alive for the use of your body in the next stage of the plan. But now you are showing me that abducting another of your kind and killing you for the desired information is the more convenient option."

"Fine, then, you'll just have to kill me," said the echidna with a maniacal laugh. "Because I will never talk!"

"Very well," said the dalek. The sucker that stuck out from its midsection began to extend toward the echidna's face. It suctioned on to the echidna and began to envelope the red echidna's entire head. The screams of the echidna could still be heard from under the suction cup.

After the echidna had stopped screaming, the dalek removed its suction cup from the head of the echidna.

"Status report: desired information concerning power source has been acquired," said the dalek. "We must abduct another of the indigenous population to use. Begin the search for a new subject."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose led the way from the bank to Sonic's apartment building. He walked to the alley on the side of the building and they all found the blue box he had mentioned.<p>

"Here it is," said The Doctor as he inserted his key into the keyhole on the front door. He twisted the key and took it out.

"Tails, what were you doing here?" asked Sally.

"I was going to Sonic's place," said Tails. "This is his building."

"Sonic the Hedgehog has an apartment?" she asked in an amazed voice as she shot a disbelieving glance at the hedgehog.

"I rented the place a couple days ago," said Sonic with a casual shrug. "I needed a place to stay. I called Tails yesterday and told him about it."

"Whatever," said Sally dismissively. "So, let's see this spaceship of yours, Doctor."

"Right!" said The Doctor loudly and excitedly. He opened the doors of the box and showed the group inside. He followed them all in and saw their jaw-dropped expressions. "Ladies and gentlemen, squirrels, hedgehogs, and foxes alike, I give you... the TARDIS."

"The what?" asked Tails absentmindedly, still taking in the large, dome-shaped room.

"The TARDIS," said The Doctor. "It's my time machine. I came here in it this morning. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"That's not possible," said Tails.

"Course it is," said The Doctor. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"No, the ship," said Tails as he gestured to the entire room. "This is impossible."

"Go outside and look," said Rose. Sonic was out the door in the blink of an eye. The Doctor and Rose couldn't believe his speed.

"When you said 'fastest thing alive', Tails," started The Doctor. "How fast did you mean and how does he travel that fast?"

"He runs," said Tails. "And he can travel faster than sound. Why do you think we call him 'Sonic'?"

"He can RUN faster than sound?" asked Rose disbelievingly. "How?"

"He just runs," said Sally. "That's all." There was a zipping sound and Sonic was inside the TARDIS again. He was standing on the other side of the room on the large, metal mesh platform that protruded from halfway up the wall and encircled the top half of the room.

"Sonic, have you always been able to run that fast?" asked The Doctor curiously.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sonic as he stared around the console room, still taking in the shock.

"Okay, how does this work, Doctor?" asked Tails as he gestured to the whole room again. "Is it some kind of mass molecular compression?"

"No, but that's a good guess," said The Doctor, turning to Tails with a smile.

"It's just bigger on the inside," said Sonic, still jaw-dropped.

"And that's the one thing that never fails me," said The Doctor. "When they say that. They always say that."

"Okay, Doctor, fly it," said Sally, arms crossed, skeptical expression on her face.

"Okay, then," said The Doctor. "Sonic, your apartment's right next door. What's your number?"

"6B," said Sonic, finally seeming to catch up with reality.

"Right, just download the schematics of the building," said The Doctor as he pressed a few buttons on the console. "Map on to room 6B, and-" he pulled the lever on the console and the TARDIS jumped into flight, metallic engine roar filling the room as the entire room started shaking. It shook and rattled for a couple seconds before it settled and stopped all together. The Doctor ran to the door and opened it, gesturing to the outside. They all walked out the door.

"Holy-" started Tails. He never finished. He was too dumbstruck.

"Whoa," said Sonic and Sally in unison.

* * *

><p>"You require something?" asked one dalek of another.<p>

"Affirmative," said the other dalek. "I require a new prisoner to use as a spy to find the power source. It is known to the indigenous as the 'master emerald'. I also found information about the perfect subject for a spy. He is the hero of the indigenous. He is their champion. To them, he is known as Sonic the Hedgehog. I request that a team be sent to the planet to capture this hero so we can make him our puppet."

"Is the power source suitable for our needs?" asked the first dalek.

"More so than we anticipated," said the second dalek. "We will be able to conquer whole other dimensions with the power of the master emerald."

"The hero will be captured," said the first. "We will use him. He will lead us right to the emerald."

* * *

><p>"So, Sonic, can I keep this here?" asked The Doctor, gesturing to the blue box in the middle of the room.<p>

"Yeah, sure, just move it to like a corner or something and it'll be fine," said Sonic dismissively.

"Thanks," said The Doctor. He took out his screwdriver, pointed it at the box, and activated it. The tool buzzed for a moment and the TARDIS quickly disappeared and reappeared again in an empty corner of the room. "Now, would you, citizens of the fine planet Mobius, be our guides in your fair city of..."

"Station Square," finished Tails.

"Oh, now the name of the bank makes sense," said Rose thoughtfully.

"Sure," said Sally happily. "We'd be happy to be your tour guides."

"Well, that just makes it sound demeaning," said The Doctor. "But that's basically what we are. Tourists. We don't want to spy, invade, or harm. We just wanna see the universe."

"So, where are you from?" asked Sally as she led them to the door. "What planet?"

"Well, Rose is from planet Earth," said The Doctor.

"Really?" asked Sally. She opened the door and let them out. "Well, then you really are time travelers. The name 'Earth' hasn't been used for thousands of years."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"This planet used to be Earth," said Sally. "Home of the human race. Now it's shared with the Mobians. Us."

"Really?" asked The Doctor.

"That's not what's supposed to happen, though, is it, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"What do you mean?" asked Sally.

"No, it is," said The Doctor with a nod. "I think we accidentally slipped into an alternate timeline for the universe."

"What?" asked Rose.

"Well, it's like a fork in the road," said The Doctor. "We were traveling through the vortex and we made a wrong turn in the time stream. We went down into an alternate dimension at the point that it branched off of your universe."

"Is that bad?" asked Rose worriedly.

"No, we can go back easily," said The Doctor. "Just go back in time far enough and then we're safe again. It was a freak accident."

"Well, that happens a lot to us, doesn't it?" asked Rose.

"So, if Rose is from Earth," said Tails. "Where are you from, Doctor?"

"I'm from... well, nowhere really," said The Doctor casually. "It doesn't matter. It's gone now. Let's just leave it at that."

"What?" asked Tails in a concerned voice. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"It burned," said The Doctor grimly.

"What, the whole planet?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," said The Doctor sadly.

"How?" asked Sally.

"There was a war," said The Doctor. "Like I said, it doesn't matter." They walked into the elevator at the end of the hall and The Doctor pressed the button to send them all down to the ground floor. Well, everyone but Sonic. He took the stairs. They waited about a minute before the doors opened again and let them off. Sonic was waiting, laid back, on a bench in the lobby.

"'Bout time," he said to them, not moving from the bench. "I've been waiting down here for, like, thirty seconds."

"Oh, the poor hedgehog was kept waiting for such a long time," said Rose sarcastically in an annoyed voice.

"Did I also mention that he's impatient as hell?" asked Sally as she led the way to the front door of the building. "So where should we go first, Tails?"

"How 'bout lunch?" asked Tails. "I'm getting hungry."

"Lunch sounds nice," said Rose.

"Ooh, chili dogs," said Sonic as he met them at the door.

"Oh, god, no, I hate chili," said Rose quickly.

"Okay, no chili dogs," said Sally. "How do burgers sound to you?"

"That sounds great," said Rose. The Doctor walked to her side.

"You don't hate chili," he whispered confusedly in her ear.

"Yeah, I know," said Rose quietly. "I'm trying to annoy that cocky, blue brat." She turned back to Sally. "So what exactly does Sonic do? Tails said he's the hero of the planet or something like that, but what exactly does he do, 'cause he acts like a superhero or something."

"Well, there's this mad scientist that's got most of the planet under his control," said Sally quietly to Rose. "The Kingdom of Acorn is the only part of the planet that he doesn't have control of. He's always trying to topple the Kingdom and Sonic's the only person that can stop him. Without him, he would have taken over a long time ago. But don't ever tell him I said that."

"Oh, don't worry," said Rose quietly with a smile. "I won't."

"So what does The Doctor do?" asked Sally. "What's his story? Are you just travelers?"

"Well, that's how it's supposed to go, but he's sort of a superhero at the same time," said Rose. "There's always something wherever we go. Whether it's oppression, slavery, murder, whatever, he always steps in and solves the problem. Then he saunters away and no one ever gets a chance to thank him. That's how we met. There was an invasion of this alien creature that was made living plastic. It took control of every plastic dummy in the world and tried to use them all to take over the world. But he just came in and stopped it all. And I helped him. I saved his life. But he didn't stay five minutes after. He got us to safety, offered me a trip, and we left. No one knew how what happened or how it stopped. No one really knows who he is except some top secret government agencies and the people that actually meet him."

"Wow," said Sally in amazement. "So, if he's an alien, what kind of alien is he?"

"He's called a Time-Lord," said Rose quietly. "He's the last of them, too. His entire planet and civilization was lost in a huge war. It was called the Time War. He had to sacrifice his planet and people to save the universe. But don't tell him I told you and don't bring it up. He doesn't like to talk about it. And don't tell anyone else."

"Gotcha," said Sally with a nod.

"Okay, if we're gonna walk the whole way," said Sonic in complaint. "I'm gonna go grab a chili dog for a snack and meet you at the restaurant when you get there. You in, little buddy?" He looked at Tails expectantly.

"Sure!" said Tails excitedly. Sonic bolted down the street and Tails followed him, twin tails spinning behind him, propelling him forward fast enough to keep up with the supersonic hedgehog.

"So, how old is Sonic?" asked Rose curiously. "Just for curiosity's sake."

"He's eighteen," said Sally. "Same age as me. And Tails is twelve."

"So, they're friends," said Rose.

"Brothers, really," said Sally. "They were both effectively orphaned when Robotnik, that's the mad scientist, actually did topple the Kingdom of Acorn. Their parents were all roboticized, so Sonic basically raised Tails."

"So, what happened after that?" asked Rose.

"Well, Sonic, along with me and a couple other friends, took back the Kingdom of Acorn," said Sally.

"Ah," said Rose. "So, what happened to this mad scientist guy?"

"He's still out there," said Sally. "He usually attacks us with some kind of robot army or something of that nature. He's a mechanical genius with a very high IQ, but he's also insanely incompetent."

"Okay then," said Rose. They were silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. When they got there, Sonic was waiting for them, leaning back on the outer wall, tapping his foot impatiently with an annoyed look on his face. Tails was hovering around overhead with his tails. He landed next to them as they passed by Sonic.

"Y'know, I was beginning to think that I was gonna grow old, die, and wither away before you guys got here," said Sonic in complaint. Sally and The Doctor ignored the comment and all Rose did was roll her eyes in annoyance. They all entered the restaurant and ordered their food. They found a table and sat down with their food. They were the only ones there.

Rose was taking a sip of her drink when she looked out the window and almost dropped it in her lap. She saw, clear as day, a dalek, gliding across the side of the building.

"Doctor," she said slowly.

"What?" he looked at her with a smile. Then he noticed her face and his face fell as well. "Rose, what is it?" She raised a shaky finger and pointed at the dalek outside the building. He looked at what she was pointing at and actually did drop the drink in his hand. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Doctor?" asked Sally in concern. She followed his gaze and saw the dalek outside, which was soon joined by another that was following it. She turned around to look behind her and saw another dalek coming from the opposite direction. They were all moving towards the door. She turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I think he's made some new toys for you to play with. Go take care of them, will you?"

"Yeah, Sal," said Sonic with a cocky smile. "These ones look easy, too." He got up and made to run for the door.

"No!" The Doctor stood up, took out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the door, and activated it. The screwdriver buzzed and the door locked itself as Sonic reached it. "No! Sonic, you can't go out there!"

"Oh, c'mon, they're just robots," argued Sonic. "I've taken down a lot bigger stuff than those things. I'll have this done in ten seconds."

"No, you won't," said Rose warningly. "Those aren't the robots you normally fight."

"So, Robotnik's made a couple new bots for me," said Sonic with a shrug. "Doesn't mean they pose a threat this time." He looked at the door, where the three daleks were waiting outside. Sonic got up, ran directly to the opposite wall, ran back to the door at top speed, and spin-dashed through the door and into the front dalek.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, how was it? Oh, just to clear things up right now, the red echidna at the beginning was not Knuckles. He comes in later. OOPS! SPOILERS! (River quote. Haha). Anyway, I'm gonna try and update soon, so don't worry, you won't be hanging off the cliff for long. But until then, review, flames and praises accepted alike, alert, tell friends, favorite, and give an apple to every Adam Sandler impersonator you see on the street. Later!  
><strong>


	3. Information

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter three! So, nothing really to say. Read and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sonic! No!" yelled Rose and The Doctor in unison. But it was too late. Sonic had already spin-dashed through the door by the time they had finished uttering their warning. Sonic went straight through the glass in the door, reducing it to powder, and at full blast into the front dalek. He impacted on the front of the dalek and bounced off like a ball. He was thrown back into the restaurant and he landed on his back with a dull THUD.<p>

"EXTRACT THE HEDGEHOG!" ordered the front dalek. "EXTERMINATE ALL OBSTACLES!"

"Man, that's a hard robot," groaned Sonic as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"SCANS REVEAL BINARY VASCULAR SYSTEM IN THE MALE HUMANOID!" yelled one of the hind daleks. "DNA SCANS REVEAL HIM TO BE A TIME-LORD!"

"HE IS THE DOCTOR!" yelled the other dalek that stood behind the lead dalek. "EXTERMINATE HIM!"

"EXTERMINATE!" yelled the lead dalek. It aimed the gun at The Doctor. Then The Doctor made a move that no one saw coming.

"I'm really sorry about this," he said under his breath as he grabbed Sonic under the arms, hoisted him up, and dangled him in front of himself. "Stop!" The lead dalek kept its gun trained on The Doctor. "You want him alive, right? Try and shoot me and you're gonna have to shoot him, too."

"Hey! Get off me!" Sonic protested loudly.

"Rose, get Sally and Tails out of here," ordered The Doctor.

"Right, c'mon, Tails," said Sally as she grabbed the fox's hand.

"No! Sonic!" Tails yelled in protest.

"Tails, Sally, we need to go," said Rose. She ushered them to the back door. Sally hoisted Tails into her arms and ran with Rose, carrying him along with her.

"PERSUE THEM AND EXTERMINATE!" yelled the lead dalek.

"No!" said The Doctor as he pulled out his screwdriver and brought it to Sonic's ear. "You stay here and cooperate with me or I turn his brain to pudding with a hypersonic pulse from my screwdriver."

"You are lying," stated the lead dalek.

"Do you really want to test that?" asked The Doctor.

"Let me go!" yelled Sonic as he struggled in The Doctor's grasp.

"Why are you here?" asked The Doctor. "And how did you get here?"

"When the emperor's army was destroyed, we were ripped out of the universe by a momentary rupture in the vortex," said the lead dalek.

"Okay, so Rose didn't kill all the daleks, some survived," said The Doctor. "So you landed in this timeline, but why did you come to this planet? Why do you want him?"

"We were drifting in space, damaged and with minimal power supplies," said one of the hind daleks. "We drifted by this planet and scanned it. Scans revealed an unknown power source of pure temporal energy. Interrogation of an indigenous citizen revealed that the power source is known to the indigenous as the Master Emerald."

"Okay, so you want to steal the Master Emerald," said The Doctor. "Why?"

"The Master Emerald is made of pure temporal energy derived from the Time Vortex itself," said the lead dalek. "We will harness its power and use it to revive the dalek race. Then we can use it to travel to and conquer whole dimensions and universes. The daleks will reign supreme over the entire universe and beyond!"

"So why do you need the hedgehog?" asked The Doctor.

"He is the planet's champion," said the dalek. "We wish to use him as a spy to infiltrate the society and use him to lead us to the Master Emerald."

"What?" asked The Doctor confusedly. "Why? Daleks don't hide and wait and send in spies. Daleks take a planet like this by force. What's wrong?"

"Our armor and defenses were compromised by the radiation exposure from the rupture in the vortex when we were transported here," said one of the hind daleks. "We need more power to repair them."

"Okay, so, in a nutshell," started The Doctor. "You came here in a rip in the vortex created by Rose, your defenses are compromised, your power is low, you need the temporal power source from this planet to fix everything, and you need this blue hedgehog to do it all. Anything I missed?" The daleks stared at him before the lead one responded.

"Negative," said the dalek. "Though the hedgehog is not necessary. He is our first option, but he is not the only option. And since you know our plans, our secrecy is compromised. Exterminating The Doctor now takes first priority over extracting the hedgehog."

"Right, but he's still between us, so you can't kill me without killing him," said The Doctor.

"Killing him is a necessary sacrifice to make sure that our plans are kept secret and the daleks' greatest enemy is eliminated," said the lead dalek. "You will be EXTERMINATED!"

"Sorry, Doc, but this is where I take YOU with me," said Sonic. He aimed a backwards kick at The Doctor's stomach and dropped to the floor as The Doctor doubled over for breath. "Hold on tight. Don't let go." He grabbed The Doctor's hands and took off. All The Doctor remembered after that was a very loud whooshing sound and a blur of color in front of his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the stop, which was a bit gentler than he thought it would be. He opened his eyes and found himself on his knees in the lobby of Sonic's building.

"Wow, you are fast," said The Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the elevator, and activated it. The tool buzzed and the elevator immediately opened. "C'mon, let's go." He ran to the elevator and pointed his screwdriver at the panel in the elevator, but he stopped himself from activating the tool when he noticed the lack of blue hedgehog by his side. He looked outside and found Sonic heading for the stairs. "Sonic! C'mon!"

"I'll meet you up there," said Sonic. He took off up the stairs in a flash. The Doctor activated the tool and the elevator doubled in speed as it went up the shaft. He was at his floor in less than thirty seconds. He stepped out of the elevator and ran for the door to the apartment. He ran in to find Sonic in the room alone, arms crossed, an angry expression on his face.

"You used me as a meat shield," he said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said The Doctor as he walked quickly to the TARDIS. He opened the door with the key and walked inside. Sonic followed him in. The Doctor went to the console and started pushing buttons and flicking switches when he kicked something under the console that yelped loudly. He looked under to find Tails crouched down underneath the console.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked in an amazed tone. "How did you even get in here?"

"Rose gave me the key," said Tails. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's right here in the TARDIS," said The Doctor. "Where's Rose?"

"Sally told me to run ahead of them to the apartment," said Tails. "Rose gave me the key and told me to hide in here."

"So where are they?" asked The Doctor.

"I don't know," said Tails, shaking his head. "I just did what Sally told me to."

"Right, then," said The Doctor as he stood back up. Tails came out from under the console. "What were you doing under there?"

"I was looking at the ship," said Tails. "I'm a pilot and a mechanic. I kind of wanted to see if I could figure out how to fly her."

"And did you?" asked The Doctor, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Not even sort of," said Tails submissively.

"Pilot and mechanic?" asked The Doctor, still with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Tails.

"Are you good at it?" asked The Doctor.

"Tails is a great mechanic and a great pilot," said Sonic. "You could teach him to pilot anything. Now I'd like to get back to the part where you USED ME AS A MEAT SHIELD."

"Right, sorry, again, about that," said The Doctor as he picked up the phone on the TARDIS console. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "I had to keep the daleks distracted and I needed leverage so I could interview them."

"So that means threaten my life?" asked Sonic.

"What?" asked The Doctor, looking confused. Then he remembered the threat he made with his screwdriver. "Oh. No, that wasn't a threat. Well, it was an empty threat at the most. I couldn't do that with my screwdriver. Well, maybe I could. Never tried, but I never would have." Then he held his hand up to silence Sonic as he opened his mouth to argue. Rose had answered her phone. "Rose! Good. Where are you?" He listened for a moment before responding. "Okay, I'll wait here." He turned back to Sonic as he put the phone back.

"Okay, look, maybe it was necessary, but you should at least warn a guy," said Sonic in argument.

"I apologized in advance," said The Doctor defensively. "Now, what were they talking about? An emerald or something?"

"The Master Emerald," said Sonic. "Tails, we need to talk to Knuckles. Do you know how to get a hold of him?"

"No, why? What's going on?" asked Tails with a cocked eyebrow.

"Those robots want the Master Emerald for something," said Sonic.

"So what?" asked Tails. "Robotnik's always after the Master Emerald. You always stop him."

"Those weren't Robotnik's," said Sonic slowly.

"Then what were they?" asked Tails, confused.

"They're called daleks," said The Doctor quietly as he sat down on the large chair that stood by the console. He put his feet up on the console and stared at the large tube that extended into the ceiling.

"What are daleks?" asked Tails inquisitively.

"They're creatures that are genetically engineered," said The Doctor. "They're made to hate anything that's different and their one purpose in life is to exterminate anything that's different from them."

"How do you know them?" asked Sonic.

"They went to war with my people," said The Doctor quietly.

"Is that how you lost your planet?" asked Tails quietly.

"Yes," said The Doctor with a sigh. "And no."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"My people went to war with them over the entire universe," said The Doctor. "It was called the Time War. The greatest war in all of history."

"So, did you guys lose?" asked Tails.

"Not just my people lost," said The Doctor. "But everyone did. I had to sacrifice my people to kill the daleks. I was the only one who survived."

"Oh," muttered Tails quietly, looking down at his shoes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said The Doctor, looking at Tails.

"So, if you killed them all, how are they here?" asked Sonic.

"Long story that's not really worth telling," said The Doctor. "The point is they're here and they want the Master Emerald, so we need to make sure they don't get it. But first, I need to know what 'it' is."

"It's this big emerald that contains an enormous amount of power," said Tails. "Our friend, Knuckles, guards it."

"So, if you're friends with the person who guards it," said The Doctor. "Can we go see it?" Sonic was about to respond when he was stopped by a knock from the door.

"Doctor!" they heard Rose shout from outside. Tails ran over to let her in. He opened the door and Sally and Rose walked in together. "Okay, why are there daleks here?"

"They were part of the daleks that we met on Satellite Five," said The Doctor.

"What? I thought I killed them all," said a confused Rose.

"Well, one ship survived because they fell through a rupture in the Time Vortex," said The Doctor. "It's like a rift or a wormhole, but it can empty out anywhere. Another universe, another dimension, another time period. This one dumped one of the dalek ships into an alternate timeline of the universe."

"So, what are they after then?" asked Rose. "Why did they want blue-boy, here?"

"They wanted to use me as a spy to infiltrate and steal the Master Emerald," said Sonic.

"The what?" asked Rose.

"I'll explain later," said The Doctor with a dismissive wave. "Once I find out what it is myself. Anyway, can we go and see this friend of yours?" He turned to Sonic with an expectant look.

"Sally, you know where Knuckles is?" asked Sonic.

"Probably guarding the emerald," said Sally. "In the shrine on Angel Island."

"Where's that?" asked The Doctor quickly.

"It's this island that floats and orbits the planet," said Tails.

"Now that should be easy to find," said The Doctor, getting up from the chair and working on the console. "A big, floating island in the sky. Should leave an excellent energy signature. Easy to find."

"So, why don't the daleks just scan for it?" asked Rose. "And then come down here and get it? Why are they using spies?"

"Because their ship was damaged when they were dumped here," said The Doctor. "They can't get a precise location of the emerald and they don't have adequate defenses for an invasion."

"Ah, well that's lucky for us," said Rose. The Doctor continued hitting buttons and switches on the console. He grabbed the screen that hung over the console and rotated it around to look at it.

"Aha! Found it!" said The Doctor. "See? Easy." The Doctor studied the screen for a minute. He whistled in awe of what he saw. "It's a big island and I can't get a handle on where exactly the emerald is." He looked back up and looked over the three Mobians. "Okay, who has a good idea of how to navigate the island? I've got a geographical makeup here, now I just need to figure out where the emerald is."

"So, how do you do that?" asked Tails curiously.

"You can come here and point it out on a map," said The Doctor, gesturing to the screen. Tails walked over to the screen, barely able to see it as he was barely tall enough to look over the console.

"It's somewhere around there," said Tails, pointing to a place on the map.

"Okay then," said The Doctor. "Off we go!" He pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS started to rattle and shake. The Doctor ran around the console, piloting the TARDIS, while everyone else held on to something, trying not to be thrown to the floor. Sonic and Sally held onto one of the coral pillars, Rose held onto the console, and Tails got on the chair by the console and held onto the back with both hands. Finally, after some small explosions from the console, a couple pounds on the console from The Doctor with a hammer, and a lot of rattling and shaking, the TARDIS finally settled down and came to a stop.

"Well, here we are, hope that wasn't too bad for you," The Doctor said as he headed for the door. "Now, let's see what the daleks are here for." He ran to the door and everyone followed him out of the TARDIS into the shrine of the Master Emerald.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, was it good? Was it nice? Okay, I'll throw you a small bone from next chapter. Knuckles is coming into the story! Anyway, so review, flames and praises okay, favorite, alert, tell friends, and never tell a cat that you wanna chop it's left paw off. Later!<br>**


	4. Invasion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, um... Embarrassing moment here. Apparently, I forgot that I have had chapter four ready since I posted chapter three, but I have been working on chapter five thinking it was four. So, I'm sorry for my mathematical error here and I'm hoping it won't happen again. I am also hoping to have five done soon, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for that. Anyway, read and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Knuckles the Echidna was checking on the shrine of the Master Emerald when the TARDIS arrived. He was up in front of the emerald itself, looking it over, not to make sure it was alright or anything, he just liked looking it over. Being near it gave him a sense of peace, like the entirety of the world had melted away, leaving him alone in silence. He turned away from it and saw the pedestals on which stood the seven other chaos emeralds. He could only see three of them right now. The pedestals surrounded the Master Emerald in a circle. The other four were outside of his vision on the other side of the emerald.<p>

Knuckles started descending the steps in front of the shrine when he was startled by a strange noise. It was a faint, whooshing sound, like a sort of metallic wind. Then he felt a gust to accompany the sound. And they both continued to get stronger. The sound of the wind got louder, but it seemed to dissipate and die out slightly before it came back louder and stronger than before. It sounded like a pumping noise, like something was pumping the wind into the cavern. But that wasn't the strangest part. As the pumping sound got stronger, a strange, blue box started to appear. It faded in and out of existence in front of Knuckles, in synchronization with the wind and the pumping, whooshing sound.

"Well, what do we have here?" Knuckles asked himself aloud as he took a defensive position. Whatever the blue box was, he didn't get a friendly vibe from it. Then everything grew silent, the box now fully materialized in front of him, the wind and the noise stopped. Knuckles slowly walked towards the box, cautious in his approach. It looked similar to a very large phone booth, except it was blue and not made of glass. It had small windows towards the top of the doors and there was a large beacon-like light on top of it. He arrived at the box and felt the doors. Wood. He knew it was wood. It felt like wood, at least. That was enough for him. He took a combative stance and aimed a kick at the doors.

Knuckles was pushed off his feet and thrown to the ground on his back when his foot made impact with the door. He felt like he had just kicked a very large diamond. His leg and foot hurt a lot. He looked up at the box in alarm as the doors on the front began to open up.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are, hope that wasn't too bad a ride for you," said The Doctor after the TARDIS had landed and everything had settled down. "C'mon, let's go see what the daleks are after here." He, and everyone else, walked towards the door. He grabbed his trench coat off the coral pillar nearest to the door and went for the handle, but stopped in surprise when there was a very loud bang on the door from outside. "I think something may have hit us." He opened the door and found a red echidna on the ground in front of the TARDIS.<p>

"Oh, you must be Knuckles," said The Doctor, smiling at the echidna on the ground.

* * *

><p>"How do you know my name?" Knuckles grunted angrily as he stood up. He gave the man that stepped out from the box an angry glare. "And who are you?"<p>

"Well, I'm The Doctor and I just wanted to come and see your emerald," said the man with a gleeful smile.

"Well, Doctor, you can get outta here because you're not seeing anything while I'm here," said Knuckles defensively.

"Knux, hold on!" shouted a familiar voice from inside the box.

"Oh no," grumbled Knuckles in annoyance. He looked at the man with an annoyed expression. "He didn't lead you here, did he?"

"Yes, I did," said Sonic as he stepped out of the box. "Although, Tails was actually the one who showed him where to land."

"Tails?" asked Knuckles in confusion. Then the fox stepped out from behind the man. "How did you all squeeze in there?"

"There's a good amount of room in there," said The Doctor. "But that's neither here nor there. I really need to see the Master Emerald. Now would be good."

"Tough," said Knuckles with crossed arms and a frown.

"Sally, could you please try and persuade Knucklehead here?" asked Sonic, calling into the box. Sally stepped out of it and stood beside Sonic.

"Sally?" Knuckles gasped in surprise. "Okay, there is no way that you fit everyone in there." He walked to the other side of the box and started looking for hidden doors.

"Knuckles, that's not important right now," said Sally. "We need to see the Master Emerald. Or, rather he does." She pointed to The Doctor.

"Well, I need some answers," said Knuckles.

"What's going on, Doctor?" asked a new voice from the other side of the box.

"Who's that?" asked Knuckles, walking to the other side of the box and finding Rose standing next to The Doctor. Knuckles pushed past them and looked into the box. "How many people are in th-?" He never finished the question, as he was stopped dead in his speech by what he found inside the box. Sonic walked in after him to find him with his mouth wide open in shock. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a time machine," said Sonic. "Although, I've never been time traveling in it. But the day's not over yet."

"How is all this packed into that little box?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know," said Sonic with a shrug. He walked back out of the TARDIS and Knuckles followed behind him. When he stepped out, he saw The Doctor standing next to the Master Emerald, doing something to it with some sort of tool.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Knuckles shouted angrily. "Get away from my emerald!"

"Oh, this is beautiful!" shouted The Doctor gleefully. "No wonder the daleks want this. With this, they'd be able to wipe out whole galaxies at a time. This would get them back to their timeline and it would give them the ability to transport themselves to any universe they wanted."

"Yeah, that's what the chaos emeralds do," said Knuckles as he came up behind The Doctor. "Now, GET AWAY FROM IT!"

"Hold on," said The Doctor. "Now just wait a minute. I need to do more examinations of this jewel. This seems to be made of pure, solidified, temporal energy. That only comes from inside the Time Vortex itself. Basically, it's made of the very energy that holds the entirety of the time-space continuum together."

"Okay, chaos energy, so?" asked Knuckles indifferently.

"So, if the daleks get a hold of this emerald, then the entirety of creation is doomed," said The Doctor.

"The what?" he asked with a confused look and a cocked eyebrow. He turned around to face Sally and Sonic, expecting an explanation.

"The daleks," said The Doctor. "They're genetically engineered creatures that came to your planet from another timeline in this universe. It's a long story, but, in short, they were dumped here by a temporal rupture. Their ship was damaged and their power cells were drained. They happened upon this planet while they were drifting and picked up the energy signature of this jewel. Now they want it to use for themselves."

"So, let me get this straight," said Knuckles, turning on The Doctor again. "Aliens from a different universe want to steal the Master Emerald to end all life in every universe, zone, and dimension in existence?"

"Yes," said The Doctor, a little too nonchalantly.

"You're insane!" shouted Knuckles in disbelief. He turned to Sonic, Sally, and Tails. "You don't believe this, do you?"

"We saw the aliens with our own eyes," said Tails. Sonic and Sally nodded in agreement.

"You're joking!" said Knuckles. He looked desperately at Sonic and Sally, hoping that one of them would randomly start laughing at him and tell him that this was all an overcomplicated, practical joke.

"I wish," said Sonic with a shrug. "You saw the ship in there, right?" Knuckles turned around and held his head, which was reeling as it tried to process the information that had just been given to him. He was silent for a minute while he thought everything through again. Finally, he turned to The Doctor, who was what seemed to Knuckles to be scanning the emerald with a metal tool with a blue light at the tip.

"Okay, what do you need to do?" asked Knuckles, a little calmer now.

"I'm doing it," said The Doctor without looking away from the emerald. "I'm scanning it."

"Why?" asked Knuckles. "And what's that thing?"

"It's my sonic screwdriver," said The Doctor. "And I'm trying to learn more about the emerald. Although, I keep getting interference from somewhere." He held the tool up as it buzzed and it started to beep repeatedly. He seemed to be following the beeping, but Knuckles had no idea how, as all heard was the beeping. The Doctor turned around and faced directly towards one of the chaos emeralds on one of the pedestals around the Master Emerald.

"What's this?" The Doctor picked up the shining, blue gem and inspected it closely. Rose and Knuckles both ran up to him.

"That's a chaos emerald," said Knuckles.

"What's a chaos emerald?" asked Rose curiously as she looked at the gem in The Doctor's hand.

"It's like the Master Emerald, except smaller," said Knuckles. "The Master Emerald was formed when a bunch of chaos emeralds were condensed together. They're both essentially the same thing, but the Master Emerald is a lot more powerful."

"So what exactly is this energy used for?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, they can be used to power things like machines," said Knuckles. "But they can also be used to power living things. Like if I give all seven to Sonic, he turns into Super Sonic. His fur turns bright gold, he becomes basically invincible, and he can wield incredible amounts of power."

"Like what kind of power?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, all chaos energy can be used to do a lot of things," said Knuckles. "Teleportation, time travel, inter-zonal or inter-universal travel, the use of the energy as a weapon. Only a few people are able to use the power of the chaos emeralds. Sonic's one of them. We have another friend named Shadow who can also."

"Right," said The Doctor absentmindedly as he looked at the gem some more. "So this thing is basically like that?" He pointed to the Master Emerald. "Only portable?" Knuckles nodded. "Do you mind if I do a more in depth scan in my ship?"

"Is it totally necessary?" asked Knuckles with crossed arms.

"I don't know yet," said The Doctor. "You can watch me with a very careful eye if you want."

"Fine," said Knuckles a little reluctantly.

"Thank you," said The Doctor quietly and gratefully. He walked to the TARDIS and walked in the doors. He went to the console and placed the emerald on a metal plate. He pressed a button and the TARDIS began scanning the emerald. Knuckles stood beside The Doctor as he watched the screen.

"So, who are you?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm The Doctor," said The Doctor. "This is Rose." He pointed to Rose.

"But what's your name?" asked Knuckles.

"The Doctor," replied The Doctor casually. Knuckles shot a look at Sally, who shrugged and gave a face that clearly said "Just go with it".

"So, are you an alien?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes I am," said The Doctor. "I'm a time traveler. I just sort of fly around, through history, just kinda roaming."

"So you just happened upon this planet when it needed you?" asked Knuckles.

"Actually, I'm not even in my universe," said The Doctor. "I guess this was just sort of an accident. Your universe is actually an alternate, branched-off timeline that came from my universe."

"So you have the ability to travel between universes also," said Knuckles.

"No, but this isn't really an alternate universe, per say," said The Doctor. "It's like coming to a fork in the road in the time-stream of a universe. Your universe is one road, mine's another."

"Oh," said Knuckles. He looked up as the console beeped and The Doctor looked at the screen.

"Ooooh!" said The Doctor, clearly interested in whatever he was reading. "Yeah, this is made of pure temporal energy. The TARDIS is registering it as fuel."

"So, it's compatible with the TARDIS?" asked Rose.

"What's the TARDIS?" asked Knuckles.

"It's this ship," said Tails.

"Yes, it's compatible," said The Doctor. "It's like a solid piece of the energy that fuels it." Suddenly, the emerald started to glow and the TARDIS started to hum.

"What's happening?" asked Knuckles in alarm.

"I don't know," said The Doctor. "I think the TARDIS is just reacting to the energy. It's nothing serious."

"Okay then," said Knuckles nervously. "What's it doing?" The Doctor looked at the screen.

"Refueling, actually," said The Doctor. "It's absorbing energy from the emerald. Should be full in a few seconds."

"Wait, it's stealing energy from the emerald?" asked Knuckles, somewhat angrily.

"Well, it's not like it's going to hurt the emerald," said The Doctor. "This little gem is really quite remarkable. See?" He showed Knuckles something on the screen. "The TARDIS registers the power measurement in the emerald as "incalculable". It's never said anything like that before." The Doctor was beaming gleefully at the screen. "Wow, that Master Emerald must be alive or something, because it's doing a great job of hiding itself. The daleks should have been able to see something that powerful from their ship like a boat would see a giant lighthouse on a clear night. Like a giant flashing beacon, yet I couldn't even find it with my TARDIS. These things are truly amazing."

"Yes, that's why I guard them with my life," said Knuckles. Then the TARDIS went quiet again and the emerald stopped glowing.

"Well, done refueling," said The Doctor as he put the emerald down on the metal plate again. He looked at Rose. "We won't have to make a pit stop for a while now."

"That's good," said Rose with a smile. "So, what's the plan? What are we gonna do about the daleks?"

"Well, I dunno, actually," said The Doctor with a groan.

"Why don't we just blow them outta the sky?" asked Sonic.

"Well, that sounds like a plan," said The Doctor. "But I like to avoid killing when I can."

"Doctor, that sounds like the best plan here," said Rose. "You remember those daleks. They're all insane. You said so yourself. And they're damaged and weak. It sounds like more of a mercy killing than anything else."

"Okay, how would we blow them outta the sky, then?" asked The Doctor challengingly.

"Well, we start by giving me this," said Sonic as he zoomed to The Doctor's side and plucked the chaos emerald out of his hand. "Then I get the other six and go Super Sonic. Then I fly up to the dalek ship and proceed to 'blow them outta the sky'." He clutched the emerald and a golden glow surrounded him. Then the TARDIS doors shut and the engine started up, pumping up and down in the central tube, causing the entire ship to jerk and sending everyone to the floor. Sonic dropped the emerald when he fell and the TARDIS stopped immediately when the gem hit the floor.

"What happened?" asked Rose as she got up.

"I don't know," said The Doctor. "The TARDIS shouldn't just start up like that." He got up and looked at the screen with a shocked expression. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his coat and put them on.

"I think I know," said Sonic as he stood up, looking a little dizzy. He stumbled as he stood up and regained his balance by grabbing onto the railing by the large chair. "I held the emerald and I think it tried to use me. I started feeling its power course through me, but then I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was getting up on the floor."

"How does that help?" asked Knuckles as he got up and rubbed his head.

"It means that the emerald connected to the TARDIS and connected to Sonic as well," said The Doctor as he looked at Sonic. "The TARDIS connected to Sonic and tried to possess him by using the emerald as a connection to him."

"Why?" asked Rose inquisitively.

"I have no idea," groaned The Doctor defeatedly. "Who knows? Honestly, I think it was just an accident."

"An accident?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, Sonic got a little excited and activated the emerald," said The Doctor. "And the TARDIS responded by trying to make a flight jump."

"But why did she respond like that?" asked Tails as he gazed at the console.

"I don't know," said The Doctor. "But, no harm, no foul, right? We're still in the same place. Now, back to figuring out what to do about the daleks."

* * *

><p>"TARDIS ACTIVITY DETECTED ON THE PLANET BELOW!" shouted a dalek. It looked to another dalek in the room that was full of them, all maintaining the ship. The dalek it was looking at was obviously the designated leader, as it was on the central platform in the middle of the room, supervising all the other daleks closely.<p>

"Can we trace the activity?" asked the leader. "Can we find The Doctor?"

"Yes, we can," said the other dalek. "It came from a floating island that has a low orbit around the planet. The scans suggest he is in close proximity to the Master Emerald."

"Good, we can rectify the failures of our brothers who failed to capture the hedgehog," said the lead dalek. "We will seal off the island completely and take it by force. HEAD A COURSE FOR THE ISLAND!"

"We obey!" yelled all the daleks in unison.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so if we're gonna do something about the daleks," said The Doctor as he worked at the console. "We need to figure out where they are first. So, I just do a radiating scan for anything between here and the next nearest planet and I find whatever matches the properties of a dalek warship."<p>

"Okay, how long will that take?" asked Sonic.

"I dunno, could take a while, could take a couple-" he was interrupted by a beeping from the screen. The Doctor looked at the screen. "Oh no."

"What's 'oh no'?" asked Rose worriedly.

"The daleks are descending on the planet," said The Doctor. "They're heading straight for the island. They found the emerald, now they invade."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, how was it? You excited that Knuckles is in the story now? What are the daleks going to do to the island? Is The Doctor going to be able to defeat them? How will he do it? You'll find out soon enough. Until then, same as always, review, favorite, alert, tell friends, and throw pennies at anyone you see with a bright purple hat on their left elbow. Seeya!<br>**


	5. Extermination

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here is chapter five! Finally, right? Sorry it took me so long, but I have been dealing with school and writer's block, but I got it done and you can now read it. So, read and enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The daleks are coming here?" asked Knuckles nervously.<p>

"Yes," said The Doctor as he slowly turned a dial on the console. "They're coming for an invasion. They'll seal off the island, tear it apart 'til they find the emerald, take it for themselves, and use it to blow the planet out of the sky."

"They could do that?" asked Sonic nervously.

"Yep," said The Doctor shortly. "With the power of that emerald, they could reduce the entire planet and everything on it to dust."

"So we have to stop them," said Sally determinedly.

"Exactly!" said The Doctor as he ran to the other side of the console. He pulled up one of the metal floor-grates and pulled out a bunch of little components from the compartment underneath. "And that means that they're going to have to come here. So, when they do, we make our move." He ran to the chair and dumped the components onto it. He put a couple pieces together and took out his screwdriver. He turned to Sonic. "Sonic! Emerald!" Sonic threw him the emerald and he caught it. He attached it to the device in his hand that he had constructed out of the components. He activated the screwdriver and pointed it at the emerald. The tubes that were in the components started to glow a bright gold. He put the screwdriver on the chair and took the emerald out of the device. He turned to Tails and smiled. "Tails, I need your help. Can you tell me what this is?" He held up the device so Tails could see it clearly.

"I don't know," said Tails with a shrug. "A circuit of some kind?"

"Yes!" said The Doctor excitedly. "It is a circuit. Now, you said you were a good mechanic, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Tails confusedly.

"I need you to make more of these," he said, pointing to the device. "I have everything you need on the chair over there." He pointed to the chair. "It's called a temporal distortion circuit. The TARDIS is riddled with them." He started running around the console, hitting switches and pulling levers. "They help the TARDIS traverse the Time Vortex by ripping open space-time. They're powered by the energy that the TARDIS uses. The same energy in the emeralds."

"Okay, why do you need me to build them?" asked Tails, still confused.

"Because I'm gonna slap a couple detonators on them and put them on the dalek ship," said The Doctor. "The explosions from the detonators add a good kick to the temporal energy in the circuits, causing the circuits to overreact and rip a huge hole in space-time. Not like the ones it makes for the TARDIS. No, those are just passages into the Time Vortex. These are real holes."

"But they're just circuits, they're not explosives," said Tails.

"Exactly," said The Doctor. "And that's the part I love. The dalek ship is totally connected, like one, big, interconnected circuit board. Wire these time circuits into the ship and they could literally drag the ship into the void, but they won't blow a giant hole in the universe."

"I don't have any tools," said Tails. The Doctor walked over to him and crouched down to meet him at eye level. He held the sonic screwdriver up in front of him.

"I have the ultimate tool," said The Doctor quietly. He put the screwdriver in Tails' hand.

"I don't know how to use it," said Tails quietly.

"You will in a minute," said The Doctor quickly. He put his hands on Tails' face and put his index and middle fingers to Tails' temples. Tails stiffened up and gasped for breath. Sonic watched carefully, waiting to jump in if something happens that he doesn't like. A few seconds later, Tails loosened up and inhaled softly. The Doctor watched as Tails stared at the screwdriver in his hand.

"Whoa," whispered Tails, almost inaudibly. "Did you just-"

"Yes I did," said The Doctor quietly.

"What'd he do?" asked Sonic.

"I just taught him how to use my screwdriver," said The Doctor. He looked at Tails. "Now go and make some Time Bombs." Tails smiled and set to work. "And Sonic, go get the other emeralds. We don't want the daleks getting those. Sonic dashed out the door and was back a second later with the emeralds. "Okay, and now we can-" The Doctor was cut off by a loud explosion from outside.

"Guardian!" yelled out a frightened voice from outside. The Doctor ran to the door shortly after Knuckles. Outside was a red echidna wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. "Guardian! Some kind of strange robots have sealed off Angel Island! They're coming to the Master Emerald shr-" He was cut off by an explosion from the entrance to the shrine.

"EXTERMINATE!" They heard the screeching sound of a dalek gun being fired. A blue beam came flying at them and impacted on the echidna in the T-shirt.

"AGHHHH!" he screamed as his entire body was inverted in color. He fell to the floor, dead.

"RUN!" yelled The Doctor urgently as he grabbed Knuckles and pulled him into the TARDIS. He closed the doors behind him and ran to the console. He flipped a switch and a strange ringing noise echoed through the room. "Okay, I've deadlocked the doors. They can't get in."

"What the hell was that?" asked a very flustered Knuckles.

"That was a dalek," said The Doctor.

"It killed him," said Knuckles quietly. "He said there were more on the island. Are they killing everyone?"

"Yes, they're daleks, that's what daleks do," said The Doctor as he worked on the console. "Now, what we need to do is fly aboard the dalek ship and put those bombs in."

"What about the ones on the island?" asked Knuckles.

"After the dalek ship is gone, the island won't be sealed off anymore," said The Doctor. "We give the emeralds to Sonic and he can take care of them."

"Nice plan," said Sonic with a shrug.

"So, that means we need the time-bombs," said The Doctor. "Tails?"

"Done!" announced Tails proudly, twirling the screwdriver between his fingers and leaning on the console with a cocky smile.

"Good," said The Doctor as he ran over and inspected the bombs. "Very good. You are good." He turned to face Tails. "Okay, time for lesson two." He bent down and put his fingers to Tails' temples again. Tails stiffened up like before, gasping slightly. A few seconds later, The Doctor released him and he loosened up again. "I need you to help me fly the TARDIS. This isn't something I normally do, but if we're gonna sneak onto the ship unnoticed, I need a second pilot."

"You taught me how to fly her," said Tails excitedly as he walked over to the console and started working on it. The Doctor grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Whoa, there, hold on," said The Doctor. "You don't even know what we're doing yet."

"You're gonna fly the TARDIS while I keep her quiet so the daleks don't find us," said Tails shortly.

"Okay, so you do know what we're doing," said The Doctor slowly in an astonished voice. Tails smiled and went back to working on the console. "Good! So, doors closed!" The Doctor pulled a lever and the doors snapped shut.

"Cloaking on!" announced Tails excitedly. He pulled on a handle under the console and the TARDIS made a low, moaning sound.

"Flight circuits activated!" said The Doctor loudly as he wound a large crank on the side of the console.

"Stabilizers activated!" said Tails as he flipped a few switches.

"And..." said The Doctor dramatically as he grabbed a small lever on the console. Then he looked up and stopped as his expression turned to one of confusion. "What?" He was looking at the four people standing to the side of the console, jaws dropped in confusion.

"You just taught him how to fly the TARDIS just like that?" asked Rose in amazement.

"Yeah, it was just a telepathic transfer," said The Doctor.

"So, he can fly this thing now," said Sonic.

"Yes," said Tails happily. He turned to The Doctor quickly. "We should be going."

"Right!" he yelled happily as he pulled the lever on the console. The TARDIS immediately jumped into life with a shudder, but calmed down as The Doctor and Tails worked on the console. "So, we're flying right into the middle of a dalek ship. We're gonna need to be quick and quiet. Sonic will go with Tails, the rest of you will go alone. We've got four bombs to deliver. When we land, I'll tell everyone where they need to plant the bombs. This shouldn't take more than five minutes."

"What about you?" asked Rose.

"I need to stay here and keep the TARDIS quiet," said The Doctor. "If I don't, the daleks will be all over us."

"So, why doesn't Tails do that and you go with me?" asked Rose.

"Because I can't go out there," said The Doctor. "The daleks will sense me in a heartbeat. Well, two, actually."

"And they won't sense us?" asked Rose.

"Nope," said The Doctor. "They know I'm here. They'll be specifically looking for me. If walk onto a dalek ship for too long, I'll set off every alarm they have. But they don't have the energy to look for all intruders on their ship when over half of them are out on an invasion." Rose watched him silently as she thought it over.

"Fine," she groaned. "Do I really have to go alone?"

"Look, I don't want you going alone, but you'll be safe," said The Doctor shortly as he continued to work. "Most of the daleks are down on the island. There won't be that many up here."

"Okay," Rose said with a sigh.

"Unless Sonic will let Tails go with you," said The Doctor. He looked over at Sonic. Sonic thought it over a second.

"Okay," he said with a shrug. "Just keep him safe."

"Alright, Tails, you're going with Rose," said The Doctor.

"Okay," said Tails with a shrug as he twisted a couple dials on the console.

"Good," said The Doctor. He hit a couple buttons on the console and grabbed the handle he had pulled to start the TARDIS. "And touchdown!" He pushed the lever down and the TARDIS made a low, echoed screech before silencing. "Now, if I'm right, we should be in a circular room with four hallways. The hallways each reach out to the edges of the ship. You all need to choose a hallway, run to the end, stick the bombs to the wall, and run back."

"Got it," said Sonic as he took one from The Doctor. The Doctor passed the bombs out to everyone else.

"Okay, remember, we have to be quick," he told them. "Now go!" Sonic was the first one out the door, followed closely by the rest.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran quickly down the hallway of the ship. He could see the end coming up quickly. He skidded to a stop at the dead end and stuck the bomb to the wall. He turned around to start running back when he was met with the sight of two daleks coming towards him down the hallway.<p>

"Intruder alert!" yelled one of them.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" screeched the other in its metallic voice. Sonic took off toward them, running up the wall and over the ceiling and down the other wall, circling around the hallway all the way down it. He passed by the daleks before they could fire and he was gone down the hallway in a flash.

* * *

><p>Knuckles placed the bomb on the wall at the end of the hallway and started his run back to the TARDIS. He stopped as he heard a couple blasts from dalek weapons and the zipping sound of Sonic running.<p>

* * *

><p>Sally stuck the bomb to the wall at the end of the hallway and started back to the TARDIS. She stopped as she was confronted by the sight of a speeding Sonic running at her.<p>

"Hey, Sal!" he yelled excitedly as he ran up to her and swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms as he ran back down the hallway. "Need a lift?"

* * *

><p>Rose ran alongside Tails as they reached the end of the hallway, barely keeping up with the fox kit as he flew down the hallway with his tails, holding the bomb in his hands. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and Tails stuck the bomb to the wall. He turned and made to head back when Rose stopped him.<p>

"Wait, I need to catch my breath," panted Rose. "You're way faster than me. I can barely keep up."

"Oh, sorry, should I go slower?" asked Tails sheepishly.

"That'd be nice," said Rose as she straightened up. "Okay, let's go. It's not a good idea to stay in one place for long when the daleks are around."

"Right," said Tails with a smile. They both started running down the hallway quickly.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran into the TARDIS and stopped on a dime in front of The Doctor.<p>

"What took you so long?" asked The Doctor.

"I was playing with the daleks," said Sonic with a smile. "I kept them busy for the others."

"Hey," they both turned to find Sally standing by the door. "Bomb's planted. Where are the others?"

"Well, I'm right behind you," said Knuckles as he walked into the TARDIS.

"So, where are Tails and Rose?" asked Sonic. He ran to the door and looked out. He saw Rose running straight at the TARDIS, Tails following close behind her. "C'mon, guys! We need to get outta here! Quick!"

"Comi- AUGH!" yelled Tails as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"Tails! C'mon! Get up!" yelled Sonic. Tails picked himself up and started running as Rose reached the doors. Sonic turned to her quickly. "Why didn't you wait for him or help him?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Rose confusedly.

"He tripped and fell," said Sonic as he turned back to Tails who was coming to the TARDIS. But before he made it, they heard a metallic voice call out at them.

"EXTERMINATE!" a dalek down the hallway to Tails' right turned on him, aiming directly at him. Tails dove for the doors as the dalek fired. Then everything slowed down for Sonic. Tails was flying at him at full speed, fear etched into his face. Sonic saw the laser from the dalek fly behind Tails and into the wall on the other side of the room. Tails toppled into the TARDIS, landing in Sonic's arms and bringing him to the floor. Sonic kicked the doors shut and let Tails roll off of his chest.

"Oh, thank God," said Sonic relievedly. "It's okay, Tails. You're fine. Now let's get outta here."

"AUUUUGHHHH!" screamed Tails painfully.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sonic as he sat up and leaned over Tails. He was retching violently and breathing quickly and heavily.

"It got me in the ankle!" he said painfully through gritted teeth. "Oh, my god, it burns!"

"Okay, Tails, just hold on, I'll fix this," said Sonic quickly. He turned to The Doctor expectantly. "What can we do to help him?" The Doctor looked at Tails on the ground with a somber expression, leaning back on the edge of the console, hands in pockets and shoulders slumped down.

"There's nothing we can do," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I am so sorry. But there isn't anything we can do."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sonic fearfully. "It only hit him in the ankle. There's gotta be something we can do." He turned back to Tails as he screamed in pain again and grabbed Sonic's hand tightly. "It's alright, Tails. You're gonna be fine. Just hold on."

"Sonic, I'm scared," he whispered fearfully through gritted teeth.

"Doctor, there's gotta be something we can do," said Rose as she crouched down by Sonic and looked at Tails.

"There isn't," said The Doctor sadly.

"Sonic, make it stop burning," begged Tails desperately. "It's spreading. I can feel it in my chest now. It hurts so much."

"I know, Tails, but you have to hang on," said Sonic as he lifted Tails into his lap, hugging him tightly to his chest. "C'mon, little buddy, you can do it. You can make it. Please, just hang on."

"Sonic, I don't wanna go," Tails whispered quietly.

"And I don't want you to go either," said Sonic desperately. "Just hold on. Please Tails."

"Sonic, it hurts so badly," said Tails painfully. "I can feel it in my neck now. It's coming to my head. Just make it stop hurting. Please make it stop."

"Ignore the pain," said Sonic encouragingly. "Fight it. You need to hang on. I can't lose you."

"Sonic, I don't want to die," said Tails as he embraced the hedgehog, burying his face into Sonic's chest. Sonic held Tails' head tightly to his chest and patted the fox's head gently.

"Don't worry, Tails, you're not gonna die," said Sonic quietly, voice breaking slightly and tears welling up in his eyes. Tails turned his head toward Sonic, looking up at him in his arms. His eyes were filled with fear and there were tears streaming from them, soaking the fur under them.

"Sonic, my head hurts," whispered Tails quietly. He sounded like he was falling asleep. Sonic knew he didn't have much longer. "Make it stop."

"I will, just hang on for me," said Sonic quietly. "Please don't die."

"It hurts so much," said Tails tiredly. He shuddered as he tried to draw one last breath.

"No, Tails, no, don't, please, don't," begged Sonic as the tears streamed down his face. Then Tails let his final breath go and he shuddered slightly as he did so. Sonic watched in utter horror as he saw the light in his eyes extinguish itself and he felt the small fox body go limp in his arms.

Sonic sobbed quietly, but violently, hugging the deceased fox to his chest tightly. Rose put her arms around him and hugged him gently as he sobbed. Sally hugged Knuckles tightly and sobbed into his chest as he looked on somberly. Finally, Sonic stood up with the fox in his arms. He walked to the chair on the other side of the room and laid the body on it gently, closing the dull blue, lifeless eyes of his brother. He couldn't believe what had happened. He didn't want to believe it. He kept wishing that he'd blink and wake up in his bed to find that this was all a horrible nightmare. But he never did. He'd close his eyes and hope that he would open them to see his bedroom ceiling, but every time he opened them, he always saw the body in the chair, limp and cold. He didn't want to accept it, but Miles Prower was dead. His little brother, his best friend, was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO! TAILS! Okay, so how'd you like it? Tails is my favorite. Too bad. So, normally I have a nice group of questions that serve in heightening the suspense, but there's only one question that remains right now: What horrible punishment does Sonic have in store for the daleks? Find out next chapter. But until then, review, favorite, alert, tell friends, and always make sure that you have a bottle of iso-active toothpaste in your back pocket whenever you visit the Bermuda Triangle.<br>**


	6. Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here is the final chapter Daleks on Mobius. I know, sad, right? Well, I don't really have anything to say except read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonic kneeled next to the chair, watching Tails' body closely, as if waiting for something to happen, waiting for his friend to wake up. But he knew he'd never come back. He'd never wake up. Sonic cringed slightly as Sally kneeled next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed sadly.<p>

"Sonic, leave him be, he's not coming back," she said quietly. "There's nothing you could have done to save him and there's nothing you can do to bring him back."

"I miss him already," said Sonic quietly. He hung his head down sadly and sniffed quietly. "All those years he stayed with me; all those mornings that I would go into his bedroom to wake him up. He looks exactly the same as he did when he was sleeping. I can't tell the difference. I keep on thinking all I have to do is prod him or shake him and he'll wake up just like he used to. But then I know that won't happen. I know that won't happen ever again."

"I'm so sorry, Sonic," said Sally quietly in his ear.

"You're wrong," said Sonic quietly.

"What?" asked Sally confusedly.

"You said that there was nothing I could do to save him," said Sonic, voice layered with rage. "And there was. And I can still do it." He got up and walked to the other side of the console.

"What? Bring him back?" asked Sally.

"No," said Sonic as he picked up a leather sack and showed it to her. "But I can still get revenge. And if I had done this sooner, Tails might still be here."

"No, Sonic, not here," said The Doctor firmly. "I know what you're planning and it's a very bad idea."

"Go Super Sonic in the TARDIS control room and link with it," said Sonic as he took one of the emeralds out of the sack. "I'd be more powerful than anyone in the universe. Killing off the daleks would be easier than snapping my fingers."

"Yes, and then the energy racing through your body would burn your mind," said The Doctor warningly.

"I can handle it," said Sonic as he dropped the emerald back into the sack.

"Sonic, even you can't handle that," said The Doctor pleadingly.

"That's a risk I'll have to take," said Sonic as he dumped the emeralds on the ground.

"Sonic, as guardian of Angel Island and all the chaos emerald, I forbid you to do this," Knuckles commanded firmly.

"Too bad, Knuckles," growled Sonic. His face took on a grave expression and his eyes started to glow. The tower in the middle of the room began to glow brightly with a bright gold hue. Then entire room was lit up by a blinding light.

"Sonic, you can't do this," protested Knuckles angrily. Sonic threw out his hand and Knuckles was sent flying across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor with a pained grunt.

"Sonic, don't," a pleading voice said quietly in his ear. He turned to find Sally staring at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Think of Tails. He wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself to avenge him."

"If I die, I'm not dying for revenge," said Sonic quietly. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "If I die, I'm dying to save the planet. The revenge would simply be a bonus." He smiled at her and gave a bitter chuckle. Then she did something that totally took him by surprise. She grabbed him by the neck and brought him closer to her. They met in the middle at their lips in a kiss. She held him there as the emeralds started to levitate into the air and rotate around Sonic.

"Doctor, what's happening?" asked Rose urgently. She showed The Doctor her hands and he found that they were shimmering with light. He also found that his hands were doing the same. Pretty soon, everybody was shimmering. Their whole bodies were sparkling brightly. Except for Sonic and Tails. Sonic had already gone Super Sonic. His fur was glowing a bright gold, like the console tower.

"Sonic! You can't!" he shouted loudly. Then he disappeared as the shimmering light completely consumed him. Rose disappeared soon after him and Knuckles soon after her. Sally was the last to disappear. She slowly melted away in the shimmering light, still in her embrace with Sonic. Sonic felt her disappear. He felt his arms collapse in on the empty space where he had been previously hugging Sally. He opened his eyes and found that the entire room was a blinding white. The walls were gone, hiding behind the wall of intense light that was emanating from the console tower. Sonic walked to the other side of the console and pulled the lever that started the TARDIS engines. There was the loud, metallic wind-like pumping noise and there was a large flash as Sonic worked the controls.

* * *

><p>Sally opened her eyes, feeling the now empty area in her arms where Sonic had been before she disappeared. She looked up and saw the dalek ship above the island, hovering in the sky menacingly. Then it started glowing brightly. At first, it was barely noticeable, but after a minute, the glow became almost as bright as the sun. Sally had to look away as a giant flash of light filled the sky. When she looked back, in the place of the ship floated one thing. A tiny, brightly glowing, blue box. It was spinning slowly and it was radiating with a bright red light that stretched outward. From what Sally could see, it looked like a crack in the sky, which is exactly what it was. Then the crack burst open and the red light spilled out in a single, circular wave, spreading across the sky and over the entire planet.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" a male echidna was on the ground, sitting up against a wall, cornered, holding his small son, who was crying hysterically, in his arms.<p>

"No, please, let him go!" pleaded the echidna desperately. "Take me, but let him go."

"Pleading for mercy will accomplish nothing," said the dalek. The gun on the dalek's front aimed itself at the echidna father. "EXTERMINA-" The dalek was cut off as a wave of red light flashed through the air. The echidna closed his eyes in fear as the wave came, waiting for the deadly laser to kill him. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to find the dalek had disappeared. It was gone. The echidna gave a relieved sigh and went about calming his crying son.

* * *

><p>Sally watched as the red wave was pulled back into the crack that the TARDIS was floating in. There was a bright, white flash as the red light collapsed in on itself and the crack in the sky closed, leaving the TARDIS floating in the sky. Slowly, the TARDIS started floating down out of the sky.<p>

"What was that?" Sally was startled by the voice behind her. She didn't know that the others were there with her. She had been too busy watching the TARDIS to notice. She turned to find Knuckles helping Rose up and The Doctor standing beside him.

"It was the daleks being pulled out of the universe through a crack in time and space," he explained plainly. "And it may have also been the end of our favorite hedgehog." Sally heard these words and booked it. She didn't need to hear anything else, she just needed to get to the blue box as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as the light in the tower started to dim rapidly, the console room returned to normal as it disappeared. Sonic's fur slowly changed back to blue. He leaned forward against the console as the energy left him. Usually, after he was done with Super Sonic, he felt great, like he could run to the moon. Right now, he felt weak. He could barely move. It was all he could do to keep himself from collapsing to the ground. Then he did collapse as a spasm of pain shot through his entire body. He hit the ground and started retching with pain, gasping for breath. He crawled, with difficulty, to the chair where Tails lay dead. He grabbed the edge of the seat and picked himself up and brought Tails' body into view.<p>

"I'll see you soon, little buddy," Sonic said quietly as he put his hand on his best friend's cold chest. Then another spasm of pain rocked his body and he fell to the floor, grasping his chest in pain. As he fell, he knocked Tails' cold hand off the chair and his arm was left dangling off the chair, hand outstretched as if he was reaching for Sonic. Sonic reached out and grabbed his hand and smiled widely as he felt the life leaving his body. He could literally feel the energy leaving his body, flowing through him and out of his hand. He felt his body go limp as the last of the energy was drained from him. The feeling didn't bother him. He felt relaxed. Now he felt like he normally did after using his super form. He let go of Tails' hand as he felt what he guessed to be the last of his life leave his body and his hand relaxed. He closed his eyes as the relaxing feeling took over him.

But something was wrong. He didn't feel right, like there was something wrong. He could still feel the metal grating of the console room's floor under his back. He hadn't moved. He was still in the TARDIS.

"Sonic," the familiar voice broke the silence like a gunshot shattering a window. Sonic's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sound of his name.

"Tails?" whispered Sonic hopefully. He opened his eyes and found that he was indeed still in the TARDIS. He moved his head to look in front of him and saw, standing up, alive and happy, the small fox kit. But there was something strange about him. His entire body seemed to be glowing. There was a bright gold energy emanating from him. He also seemed to be somewhat transparent, like a ghost. "How are you...?"

"I'm not," said Tails with a sad smile. "I'm still dead, Sonic." Sonic looked up at the chair next to him and saw the limp arm dangling over the edge of the seat.

"So, are you a... a ghost?" asked Sonic sadly.

"Kind of," said Tails with a shrug. "After you went Super Sonic and merged your mind with the TARDIS, there was a load of chaos energy left in your body. It started burning and ripping you up from the inside out. But then you touched my body's hand and your body siphoned all of the leftover energy out of you and into my body.

"After that, the chaos energy in my body manifested itself by reviving an echo of my dead consciousness."

"So, you are a ghost," clarified Sonic.

"Sure, I guess," said Tails. He walked to Sonic's side and bent down by him. He chuckled bitterly. "I can't believe you almost killed yourself to avenge me."

"It wasn't just to avenge you," said Sonic, feigning innocence.

"Please, Sonic, that's bull and you know it," laughed Tails.

"Okay," admitted Sonic sadly. "I just can't believe you're actually gone. I mean, what am I gonna tell your parents? It was my fault. I brought you along. I-"

"It was not your fault, Sonic," Tails cut him off firmly. "It was all just an accident, okay? Spoils of war. Something was bound to happen with me running around with you into battle like I always did. And as for my parents, tell them the truth. I was killed in an alien invasion of Angel Island, doing my duty of defending the planet of Mobius."

"But it was never your duty, Tails," said Sonic sadly.

"I was a Freedom Fighter, wasn't I?" asked Tails quietly.

"Yeah, you were, but-" started Sonic.

"Then it was my duty," said Tails firmly. Sonic sighed quietly, trying hard not to break right there and then.

"Thank you, Tails," said Sonic quietly. "At least I get to say one last goodbye now. How long have you got?"

"Not long," said Tails.

"Well, even after you were dead, you still managed to save my life," said Sonic with a rueful chuckle.

"Yeah," said Tails, smiling to himself. "I guess I did." He sat back and tucked his knees to his chest. Then he perked up in alert and he looked up at Sonic. "Sonic, I don't have much longer."

"Well, is there anything you'd like to say?" asked Sonic. "Last words or something?"

"I don't know," said Tails. "Um, keep being a hero, don't forget me." He stopped to think for a moment. "Oh, and take Sally out for dinner or something. We have all been waiting for that to happen, stop putting it off and take her out." Sonic laughed aloud at that.

"Okay, Tails, I will," said Sonic with a sad smile. "And I will NEVER forget you, little buddy."

"Thank you, Sonic," said Tails gratefully. "For everything."

"And thank you, Tails," said Sonic sadly. "For everything."

"Goodbye," said Tails. He sounded like he was saying goodbye to him like it was just a normal goodbye, like they were going to see each other the next day.

"Goodbye, Miles Prower," said Sonic, voice breaking slightly.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog," repeated Tails. He started to fade rapidly before Sonic's eyes. He had barely disappeared when the front doors of the TARDIS burst open and Sally ran in. She saw Sonic sitting on the floor and ran to him, hugging him tightly and lifting him onto his feet.

"Sonic, oh, thank God, you're safe," she said in a relieved voice. She looked him over quickly. Then she smacked him hard and buried her face into his chest. "Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again." She hugged him tighter and sobbed into his shoulder. Sonic looked up, feeling his stinging cheek, as Knuckles, The Doctor, and Rose entered the room.

"You're alive," said Rose in a relieved voice.

"Yes, you are," said The Doctor slowly, shocked. "How are you alive? That should have killed you."

"Well, don't complain," said Knuckles. He walked to the other side of the console and found the seven emeralds lying on the ground. "Ah! Good, they're all here." He picked them up and gathered them all into the leather sack they had been taken from.

"How did you survive?" asked The Doctor again, pulling out his screwdriver and scanning Sonic up and down.

"Tails saved me," said Sonic with a smile.

"What?" asked The Doctor bewilderedly.

"When I was on the ground dying, I grabbed Tails' hand and-" started Sonic.

"And the chaos energy siphoned off into his body," finished The Doctor with a look of realization. "Oh, okay."

"So, are the daleks gone?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, they are," said The Doctor quietly. "And I think it's time that we parted ways." He turned away and started working on the console.

"Right," said Sonic as he turned and scooped up Tails' body off the chair. Then he turned back to The Doctor. "Um... Doctor?" The Doctor turned to face Sonic. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said The Doctor quietly as he went back to working on the console. Sonic started walking to the door, but was stopped by Rose.

"Sonic, I'm sorry about Tails," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully and quietly. "Goodbye, Rose."

"Goodbye, Sonic," she said sadly. Then she gave him a small hug and let him walk out the front doors with Tails I'm his arms, followed shortly by Sally and Knuckles. The doors shut behind them and Rose turned to The Doctor.

"Well, where to next?" he asked somberly.

"I don't know," said Rose somewhat sadly as she sat down on the chair. "Home? Another planet? I don't know where to go."

"Nah, y'know know where I've always wanted to go? I've always wanted to see Elvis," said The Doctor. Then he looked at her and saw the sad, vacant look on her face. "Rose?"

"Huh?" she said, snapping back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"They'll be fine, Rose," said The Doctor comfortingly as he walked over to her.

"He was just a kid, Doctor," said Rose sadly, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yes, he was, but that doesn't make him immortal," said The Doctor. "We need to just move on, Rose. Go somewhere else and move on."

"Right, sorry," said Rose. "It's just that I sent those daleks here. I may not have meant to, but I feel kind of responsible."

"There is no way you can actually justify placing the blame for this on yourself," said The Doctor.

"I know," said Rose quietly. "It's not my fault. You're right. We need to just move on. Let's go." She hopped up from the chair and looked over the console. "Elvis, then?" A wide smile spread across The Doctor's face.

"Oh, yes!" he pulled the lever that started the engines and the whole room jerked suddenly, nearly throwing both of them to the ground.

* * *

><p>One week later, Sonic stood in front of a large, gray headstone. He placed a small wreath with roses sprouting from it at the base.<p>

"Here lies Miles 'Tails' Prower," the inscription on the headstone read in large, bold letters. "Beloved son and friend, a hero to the entire planet, and an upstanding Mobian citizen that will be dearly missed." Sonic wrote the inscription himself, with the help of Tails' parents.

"C'mon, Sonic, it's time to go," said Sally from behind him. She gently put her hands on his arm, pulling slightly on the sleeve of the black suit he was wearing.

"Okay, just a minute, Sal," he said quietly, not turning away from his little brother's grave. He looked it over carefully and put his hands in his pockets. "Y'know, I sometimes thought about what would happen to Tails if something happened to me. Like how he would react if, all of the sudden, I just wasn't there anymore. Like, if I was just gone and he'd never see me again, what would he do?" He sighed and kicked the ground softly. "But I never thought about how I would react to something happening to him." He chuckled bitterly and drank up the silence of the military cemetery. He abhorred the thought that his little brother, the small, two-tailed fox that he practically raised, his best friend, was lying, cold and dead, in a casket somewhere beneath his feet. He hated, still more, the thought that he would never see the little fox again. "Sally, do you think he's happy, wherever he is?"

"Yes, I think he's happy, Sonic," said Sally quietly.

"I hope so," said Sonic. He took one last, longing look at the grave before turning away, walking, with Sally in his arm, away from the headstone. "Hey, Sal? You wanna go get something to eat? My treat?"

"Sure, Sonic," said Sally. "I'd love to."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so it ends. I don't know why, but it felt like a disappointing ending. I don't know whether or not you agree with me, but that was just my opinion. I tried to think of a different way to take it, but I couldn't think of anything, so, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, favorite, tell friends, and always hug your parrot before going to bed on Saturday nights. <strong>

**PS. For any followers of my other story On The Run, I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but I am seriously busy right now, as school is coming to an end, so I have to focus on that. I am sorry to say that I will not be updating again until after school has ended, at which point I will go on a writing frenzy and update much more often. So, no updates until after about two weeks from now, give or take a few days. I would like to apologize again for this, but school does come first. Until then, I bid you all farewell.  
><strong>


End file.
